Many types of typically non-motorized small boats are available. Among these are kayaks, canoes, rowboats, and the like. Boaters may choose such non-motorized small boats in part due to the health benefits to the boater, who must propel the boat by using an oar or paddle. However, when engaging in certain activities on the water, a boater may wish to have the boat be motorized, at least temporarily. For example, this may allow the boater to fish while his or her kayak is propelled across a body of water, or may allow the boater to break from rowing or paddling for a while when in difficult upstream and/or wavy conditions, while still making progress on his or her journey.
Generally, small boats on the market can be motorized in one of a few ways. In one example, a motorized propeller is provided permanently on the boat. In another example, a designated hole in the bottom of the boat can be accessed by way of a hatch, and a motorized propeller inserted through the hole. These types of systems are not universal and can only be used with specially designed boats. In yet other examples, assemblies are provided that can be screwed or otherwise fastened into the side panels of the boat, which assemblies support a motorized propeller thereon. Installing these types of assemblies requires significant modification to the boat and/or irreversible damage thereto.